


Snow

by sorrow_key



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key





	Snow

In Jade, Fai lets snow melt on his hand, entranced as he watches it fall. Lets the familiarity wash over him for a moment.

Rough hands and sharp eyes tear him back to their journey and he smiles, heart in his throat.

"Don't get yourself lost, idiot mage."


End file.
